


My Everything

by genderqueer_turtle



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, analogical - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderqueer_turtle/pseuds/genderqueer_turtle
Summary: Virgil does a favor for his ex, Logan, and then confronts him about their past relationship
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 51





	My Everything

Virgil heard his cellphone ring once, twice, three times. He sighed and picked it up, looking at the caller ID. He made a face, why was this man calling him? He pressed the green button and put the cold phone up to his face.

“What do you want? You haven’t so much as texted me for months, why do you feel the need to call now?” 

A pause on the other side of the call. Virgil knew that he caught the other man by surprise, he would never expect to be snapped at. 

“Virgil, I need your help with a work project, it will be strictly professional I promise.” 

“What makes you think I’d be interested in helping you Logan?” Virgil asked. “Don’t you remember that we didn’t end things well.” 

“You act like that was my fault,” Logan said. “As I recall, you left me.”

Virgil pulled his face away from the phone, so that Logan could not hear him growl. He contemplated just hanging up, but he knew better than to ignore Logan. 

He put the phone back to his face and sighed. “Fine, what do you need from me?”

“All I need you to do is for you to do that programming thing you’re so good at and help me out with creating this website for work. I’d be willing to pay you for it.” 

“I’ll do it,” Virgil said. “But all I ask is that you buy me coffee.” 

“Consider it done. Once you’ve finished, bring it to my apartment and I’ll get us coffee from your favorite cafe.” Logan said and Virgil hung up. He pulled out his laptop and got to work. He didn’t stop until late in the night, when he could barely keep his eyes open. 

The next morning, he finished up the website, then packed up and headed out. He knew Logan’s schedule, so he knew that Logan was wake by now, probably making breakfast. He shot Logan a text, saying that he was on his way. 

When he got to Logan’s apartment building, he stood outside for a moment. It had been months since he had last been here, and last time wasn’t a good memory for him. But he had to remind himself that their relationship was in the past. Logan had moved on and he was trying to do the same. Virgil climbed the stairs and knocked on Logan’s door, counting the seconds until Logan answered.

One second, two seconds, three seconds. On the sixth second, the door opened and Logan appeared, welcoming Virgil in. 

Virgil looked around the apartment. Other than the fact that all of the pictures of Virgil and Logan from when they were together had been taken down and stored somewhere, the apartment looked exactly the same as Virgil remembered it. The place was clean and neat, just like Logan. 

The two sat across from each other at the dining room table and Virgil showed Logan the website, pointing out certain features and showing him how to change things if the need ever came up. Once they had finished with the website, the two sat there, drinking their coffee in silence.

“Since I’m already here,” Virgil began, “I guess I was hoping we could talk. About what happened, I mean.” He held the steaming coffee in between his hands, letting it warm his fingers up. 

“I don’t see what there is to talk about. You broke up with me and we’ve moved on.” 

“Logan, did I ever actually mean anything to you?” Virgil questioned.

“Of course you did! You were my everything!” 

“Then you should have acted like it!” Logan set his coffee down, clearly in shock. Virgil took a breath and explained.

“Logan, I broke up with you because our relationship clearly wasn’t the most important thing to you, as it was for me. You focused on work and I was treated like a second thought. You barely ever spent time with me, instead you signed up to work extra hours. I didn’t want to stay with someone who was just gonna shove me to the side.” 

“Virgil, did I really- That was never my- oh god, I’m such an idiot.” Logan put his face in his hands, but only for a second. He quickly gathered himself and began to speak. 

“I worked all those hours, taking the extra jobs, so that I could support you. I noticed how stressful you find literally everything, and I wanted to do something for you to help you relax. I was saving up to take you somewhere, someplace where you could forget about everything and destress. I thought it would help you. But I understand now that by focusing on my work, I had lost sight of the original reason I was doing it, you.” 

Virgil sat his coffee down, as his hands were shaking uncontrollably and he didn’t want to spill any of it. He stared at his hands, which were now resting on the table, silently commanding them to be still, though they wouldn’t listen. He heard Logan get out of his chair and move to the chair next to him, but Virgil didn’t look up. Then, he felt and saw Logan take his hands and steady them by holding them tightly. 

“Virgil, please look at me.” Logan’s voice was soft, and Virgil looked up, into Logan’s eyes. “I am so sorry, I understand now that I hurt you. I want you to know that you really were, and still are my everything. I promise to pay more attention to you, make you feel important. Please, Virg, would you please consider taking me back? I love you, even with all of your cynicism and anxiety, I love you.”

“Promise?” Virgil asked, his voice barely a whisper. Logan smiled.

“Promise.” 

“Of course I’ll take you back Logan, I love you.” 

“I love you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the anon who sent me the writing prompt! I enjoyed writing this!  
> If you have a writing prompt you'd like me to consider, please go to my tumblr (@genderfluidturtle) and leave it in my inbox!  
> I hope you enjoyed this short fic!  
> Much love and gratitude,   
> Turtle!


End file.
